This invention relates to a digital audiovisual reproduction system triggered by the payment of fees.
International patent application WO 96/12257 deposited by the applicant relates to a system for a digital audiovisual reproduction system which will be described later. This system is also called a jukebox, and is usually placed in a leisure area such as a bar. The bar manager who rents the audiovisual reproduction system from an operator can access functions for setting physical parameters, and also a management mode, through a touch screen and a graphic interface. He can use this screen and this interface to order musical selections through an audiovisual data distribution network and a host server, and these musical selections will be downloaded onto the audiovisual reproduction system by a host server in the downloading center. The operator can also access configuration functions for the reproduction system and can also order downloadable musical selections. Customers select songs using the touch screen associated with the graphic interface. This system is very efficient for the reproduction of sound and images, but it requires a certain amount of skill to set the physical parameters and requires frequent movements by the operator. Furthermore, not all capabilities of the system are used.
Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to overcome the disadvantages of prior art by proposing an audiovisual reproduction system with many functions, particularly to enable increased interaction between the audiovisual reproduction system and the various user types, and to simplify its use.
The first purpose of this invention is to propose a function for controlling the volume of the sound output through the loudspeakers.
This purpose is achieved by the fact that the Audiovisual reproduction system comprising a central unit managing a sound control circuit, and a telecommunications modem connected to a distribution network controlled by a host server, through a multitask operating system created around a library of tools and services, wherein the operating system comprises a function that adjusts the sound control circuit to couple volumes in the various areas in which the loudspeakers in the audiovisual reproduction system are used, this function being accessible through a management mode of the multitask operating system, the coupling maintaining the ratios between the various volumes in each area when the volume in one area is modified.
According to another feature, the volume generated by the loudspeakers is programmable using a tools and services library management mode as a function of the time of the day.
According to another feature, the volume setting parameters can be downloaded through a request sent by the host server to the telecommunications modem in the audiovisual reproduction system.
A second purpose of this invention is to facilitate the work done by operators.
This second purpose is achieved by the fact that the audiovisual reproduction system comprises of a central unit controlling the display means, a touch screen, memory means and a telecommunications modem connected to a distribution network controlled by a host server through a multitask operating system comprising a library of tools and services, wherein the operating system of the reproduction system automatically sends a request to the host server requesting that at least one selected song be downloaded, each song being determined as a function of the answers to a questionnaire, which is stored in a file in the system memory means, to be displayed by display means at the appropriate moment, and to which users reply by actions on the touch screen.
According to another feature, the reproduction system or the operator download a list of songs on the host server through the information distribution network, the host server then downloading the songs in the list prepared by the operator into the memory means of a determined audiovisual reproduction system through the same distribution network.
According to another feature, an order is sent to at least one determined reproduction system through a file downloaded on the reproduction system through the host server, this order being memorized by the reproduction system and used to play one or more particular songs at one or more particular moments.
A third purpose of this invention is to enable interaction between the user and the audiovisual reproduction system.
This third purpose is achieved by the fact that the reproduction system comprises a central unit controlling display means, a touch screen, memory means and a telecommunications modem, through a multitask operating system comprising a library of tools and services, wherein at least one image or animation describing at least one coming artistic event close to the location in which the audiovisual reproduction system is installed, is firstly downloaded into a file in the reproduction system, and the reproduction system operating system reads this file so that the display means of the audiovisual reproduction system can be used to show the image(s) and/or the animation(s) memorized in the file, at specific regular intervals or after a selection of music performed by the artist participating in the artistic event.
According to another feature, the display means show a screen that users of the audiovisual reproduction system can use through the telecommunications means to order entry tickets for the artistic events displayed on the display means, the payment for these entry tickets being made through payment means forming part of the audiovisual reproduction system.
According to another feature, the reproduction system comprises printing means for printing entry tickets or means of recording the entry tickets corresponding to artistic events shown on the display means, on a portable electronic object.
According to another feature, the display means use a file in the operating system of the reproduction system to show a screen on the display means inviting the user to answer a series of questions by touching the touch screen, the answers to the questions then being stored in a file stored in the memory means to be sent later to the downloading center for processing.
According to another feature, the display of the series of questions is initiated after a given song has been selected, or as a function of the number of selections made by the user.
According to another feature, the information related to each image and/or animation is stored in a downloadable file on the memory means of the audiovisual reproduction system through a request sent by the host server.
According to another feature, the display means in the audiovisual reproduction system are used after a determined number of paying musical selections have been made, to display an interactive advertisement recorded in a file in the memory means, and consisting of a game in which the user can either win a musical selection, or answer a questionnaire recorded in the memory means of the system, or obtain free tickets to attend an event.
A fourth purpose of the invention is to increase flexibility of use offered to the operator.
This fourth purpose is achieved by the fact that the audiovisual reproduction system comprises a central unit controlling display means, memory means controlled by an operating system comprises a tools and services library, wherein an operator can access a module in the tools and services library, to offer the manager of the audiovisual reproduction system a given number of credits, one credit corresponding to the fee necessary to select one song, the number of credits being stored in a file on the memory means, this file being updated each time that the manager uses a credit and each time that the operator supplies one or more credits.
According to another feature, credits supplied by the operator can be used within a given time range determined by a program module that displays a special screen for selection of time ranges within which the credits in the reserve may be used.
According to another feature, credit reserve can only be used by the manager, and is controlled by the manager entering a confidential code requested every time before the use of a credit in the reserve is validated.
According to another feature the operation consisting of crediting the credit reserve can only be used by the operator by entering a confidential code requested every time before adding a credit to the reserve is validated.
Credits supplied by the operator can be used within a given time range.
According to another feature, the operator can limit the ranges of values within which the manager can modify the physical parameters of the audiovisual reproduction system.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become clearer after reading the following description with reference to the attached drawing.